This invention relates to current-pulse integrators that generate voltage signals proportional to the integral of a current over a pulse-width time.
Current-pulse integrators typically include an integration amplifier having an integration capacitor connected between the input and the output of the integration amplifier. A set of current switches cause current to pass through the integration capacitor in one direction when the capacitor is being charged, and cause current to pass through the capacitor in the opposite direction when the capacitor is being discharged. The voltage across the integration capacitor is equal to the product of the current and the charging time, minus the product of the current and the discharging time.